Ego te absolvo
by Ekhi
Summary: El machete con el mango rojo amenaza la vida de Gareth cuando alguien intercede. (AU Episodio 5X03) [Yo sobreviví al festival caníbal del Gareth Fest en el foro "Open! Walkers Inside"]


Aquí me vengo con otro aporte al "Gareth Fest" organizado en el foro Open! Walkers Inside con motivo del cumpleaños del actor Andrew J West quien interpreta a Gareth en la serie.

**Disclaimer:** Obviamente, ni la serie ni los cómics me pertenecen a mí así que… Ni estoy montada en el dólar, ni voy a sacar beneficio monetario alguno publicando esto, pero si un cierto "desfogue espiritual" (¿Esta es una buena forma de sacar a la luz esas locuras de la mente, no?) Si la serie fuera de mi propiedad, le pediría a Gareth que hablara con su madre para organizar una parrillada para todo el que quisiera. Verduritas incluidas.

**Yo sobreviví al festival caníbal del Gareth Fest en el foro "Open! Walkers Inside"**

**Advertencias:** Gareth tiene alma también, Daryl es un hombre de Fe, Ricardou no se anda con chiquitas, menciones de canibalismo, lenguaje, religión, confesiones, amenazas...

Se me fue la olla y no pude evitar usar cierto… "oficio Dixoniano" que retraté en uno de mis fics (LQPHSYNF) para este OS.

Gracias Gato por tu ayuda para el abordaje del asunto Dixon ;)

**AU del episodio 5x03 y del pasado de Daryl que es algo más que un don nadie en este caso.**

* * *

><p>El peso de la ballesta en su mano derecha le anclaba al sitio, varios pasos por detrás del ex oficial hacia su lado derecho. Paseó su mirada tranquila entre los rostros de aquellos que les habían mantenido encerrados en un vagón, amenazado con matarles de un golpe en la cabeza; aquellos que iban a haberles usado como nutriente de no haber sido por la suerte que parecía acompañarles cuando menos lo esperaban.<p>

Sabía que no era sólo suerte lo que había permitido que llegaran hasta ese instante, hasta ese lugar sagrado. No, el muy capullo estaba cubriéndoles con su manto sacro una vez más, salvándoles el culo de acabar en las llamas del jodido infierno.

Agachó la mirada viendo por el rabillo del ojo la sombra de sus pies esculpidos bañados por la tenue luz de las velas encendidas. Volvió su mirada hacia la nuca de Rick quien parecía estar dispuesto a lo que hiciera falta para mantenerles con vida.

Para algunos él era la viva imagen de Cristo (por la barba más que nada), para otro probablemente era más bien la encarnación de uno de aquellos desgraciados que se perdieron por el camino antes de conocerle a él. Para algunos quizá era una especie de profeta retorcido, el martillo de Dios confundido y llevado por su lado más primitivo.

Para él, era simplemente Rick. Viudo. Padre. Compañero. Hermano. Superviviente.

Pero para Gareth, arrodillado frente a él, con una mano medio volada por una bala, iba a convertirse en su verdugo.

Daryl intentó ignorar la sensación, esa picazón en su nuca como si realmente aquellos ojos opacos y sin vida estuvieran mirándole, queriendo entrar en su cabeza.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Cambió el peso de un pie a otro destensando su espalda al agitar un poco los hombros.

Miró al espacio frente a las rodillas de Gareth. La sangre poco a poco se iba acumulando allí.

Intentó olvidar el pasaje del Nuevo Testamento en el que Jesús destrozó los puestos de los mercaderes en el templo. Intentó olvidar que estaban en suelo sagrado, que esa era la casa de dios, que la estaban manchando con la sangre de ese desgraciado devorador de carne humana.

Ladeó el rostro alzando su mirada hacia el rostro de Gareth. Habría quien le habría confundido con un devorador de pecados, ¿pero cómo devorar los suyos propios? Ahogó una risotada imaginándolo comiéndose sus propios miembros perdidos.

Agitó la cabeza de forma negativa, tomando aire, intentando mantener la rectitud en su mente y en sus actos. Pero a veces era tan jodidamente complicado…

_No siempre. Él está perdido. Como tú lo estuviste una vez. _

Daryl soltó un bufido que hizo que Rick se volviera hacia él pensando que algo ocurría. El ex seminarista negó con la cabeza indicándole que volviera su atención hacia Gareth.

- ¿No sirve de nada rogar a estas alturas verdad?- Preguntó el chico aguantando el dolor por los miembros perdidos.

_Todos hemos hecho de lo que nos arrepentimos. Es nuestro deber saber perdonar para ser perdonados._

Daryl aguantó las ganas de darse de cabezazos contra la pared para sacarse esa voz barata de su conciencia de la cabeza. Optó por masajearse el puente de la nariz que era menos probable le provocara una conmoción cerebral.

- No lo entendéis… El hambre…- Era tal su expresión de desamparo, rabia y…

EL hombre agachó la cabeza, cerró los ojos recordando sus conversaciones con el Pater, lo aprendido de las lecturas de la Biblia, lo hablado con Hershel antes de que el puto Gobernador le decapitara…

Reconoció ese gesto del ex sherrif, ladeando el rostro. Ese pequeño tick que precedía al caos.

- Le harías esto a cualquiera. - Rick se acercó a Gareth, su mano posándose sobre el mango del machete rojo.- Además… Ya te hice una promesa.

Tal y cómo había imaginado, Grimes sacó el machete de su funda y lo alzó para acabar con la vida de Gareth. Antes de que la hoja se hundiera contra el cuello del chico, Daryl se adelantó y detuvo el gesto con su mano cerrándose en torno al brazo de su amigo.

El silencio que se instauró en la Iglesia fue sepulcral, juraría que hasta podía oír todos los jodidos grillos de Georgia frotarse las patas en ese preciso instante.

Daryl se movió hasta colocarse entre Gareth y Rick, su mano aún sobre el brazo del último obligándole a bajarlo sin llevarle a él de por medio.

- ¿Daryl qué…?

Escuchó a Gareth tragar grueso a su espalda y soltar el aire que sus pulmones habían guardado bajo siete llaves al darse por muerto. Le miró por encima de su hombro, sus ojos clavándose en los suyos con una súplica clara en ellos, con un atisbo de agradecimiento pero que no lograba engullir al miedo porque dejara que Rick terminara lo que había empezado cumpliendo así su promesa.

- Aquí no. No así.- Dijo con tono calmado ignorando las miradas incrédulas del resto, pero sin apartar la suya de Rick.

- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?- Siseó Rick entre dientes pegando su rostro al de su amigo, hablándole prácticamente al oído. Daryl tragó grueso y mantuvo su mentón alzado sin amilanarse.

- Es la casa de Dios. Es territorio sagrado.- Lanzó una mirada furtiva en dirección al Padre Gabriel, atónito, mudo en una esquina.- Él puede corroborarlo.

Rick inspiró hondo, apretó con dos dedos el puente de su nariz buscando una serenidad que estaba a punto de romperse en pedazos.

- Saquémosles fuera entonces.- Dijo con voz pausada pero el cuerpo tan tenso que parecía fuera a destrozarlo todo a su paso al más mínimo roce.

- Eso no es suficiente.- Se escuchó a sí mismo decir mientras Michonne y el resto se encargaban de llevar al grupo fuera, Gareth aún de rodillas frente a ellos.

El ex policía se giró hacia él cuando tenía al chico agarrado del bíceps, obligándole a ponerse en pie.

- No es suficiente…- Dijo con un deje sonriente que distaba mucho de un estado sereno o contento.- ¿Te importaría… explicarte mejor?- Daryl miró a Gareth quien enmudecido les miraba a ambos con el miedo visible en la cara.- ¿Qué más quieres?

Daryl miró a Rick, acercándose a él posando su mano sobre la que tenía en el brazo del chico, ocupando su lugar, alejándole de él.

- Tiempo.

- ¿Tiempo?- Preguntó con incredulidad.

- Sí, para hacer las cosas como se deben hacer.

- Dios…- Rick se rascó la frente mirándole sin comprender qué diablos estaba pasando.- Esta es una de esas ocasiones en las que… ¿vuelves a tu papel de Pastor, colega?

Gareth les miró confuso, alternando su mirada de uno a otro.

- ¿Pastor?- Se atrevió a preguntar pero no tardó en cerrar la boca de nuevo ante la mirada que Rick lanzó en su dirección.

Ambos hombres se miraron en silencio, Daryl sin dar su brazo a torcer y Rick sin querer perder el tiempo. Finalmente el segundo apartó sus ojos hacia la puerta abierta donde el resto esperaba sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

- Tienes cinco minutos.

- Treinta.- Dijo Daryl tajante adelantándose con disimulo hasta ocultar a Gareth parcialmente detrás suyo.

El hombre no entendía realmente por qué estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo pero… Sabía que debía hacerlo. Aquella jodida mirada inanimada clavada sobre su nuca le empujaba a hacerlo.

- Ocho minutos.- Contestó Rick.

- Veinticinco.- Cedió Daryl.- Y no pienso bajar de ahí. Lo necesito. Él también.

Rick cambió su peso de un pie a otro, su brazo derecho extendido con el machete en la mano, refulgiendo en la oscuridad. Sin decir nada, lo guardó de nuevo en la funda y miró a Daryl.

- En veinticinco minutos os quiero fuera de aquí. – Se alejó de ellos acercándose a la puerta.- Mientras, nos encargaremos del resto.- Dijo sin darle tiempo a réplica al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, dejándolos solos en la Iglesia.

Daryl dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones sin haberse percatado de que lo tenía retenido. Se llevó una mano a la cara, apartándose el pelo de los ojos. Tironeó del brazo de Gareth hacia uno de los bancos, obligándole a sentarse en él.

Clavó sus ojos en la silueta del Cristo coronando el altar.

- Estarás contento.- Farfulló entre dientes. Rebuscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó la bandana roja que siempre cargaba consigo. Cogió la mano herida de Gareth escuchándole soltar un gemido de dolor ante el sorpresivo movimiento.- No te quejes tanto.- Le espetó envolviendo la mano mutilada con la tela, sintiéndola empaparse con su sangre en cuestión de segundos.- Aprieta o te desangrarás.

- Me vais a matar igualmente, ¿qué más da?- Dijo el chico entre dientes llevándose la mano al pecho, cubriéndola con la otra. Miró a Daryl de soslayo.- ¿A qué se refería?- Le vio reclinarse contra el asiento, ambos brazos sobre el respaldo del banco, la ballesta apoyada contra su muslo derecho. - ¿Pastor de qué…?- Insistió girando su cuerpo hacia él, pero Daryl seguía con su mirada fija en el Cristo.

El hombre se rascó la perilla con gesto pensativo y estiró las piernas colándolas bajo la fila de bancos de delante. Hincó el codo en el borde del respaldo acomodando su puño cerrado contra su sien, miró de soslayo a Gareth.

- Antes de todo esto, estaba…- Exhaló un suspiro, se rascó la ceja izquierda.- Era seminarista. – Humedeció sus labios volviendo su vista de nuevo al frente, a los pies agujereados del Cristo.- Se suponía que iba a ser…- Carraspeó y descendió el volumen de su voz hasta hablar en un suave susurro.- Exorcista.

Daryl prefirió no mirarle. Gareth aguantó en silencio unos segundos hasta que no pudo contenerse más y su risa se escuchó en el silencio de la pequeña Iglesia. El chico se sujetaba la mano contra el pecho, cerrando los ojos, mirándole incrédulo, riendo a carcajadas.

Daryl sacó el cuchillo de la funda en su cinturón y se lo acercó a la mejilla, posando la punta contra ella. Arqueó una ceja ladeando el rostro, instándole a continuar con su risa.

- Vale, ya…- Tomó aire en profundidad.- Ya paro.- Le prometió juntando ambas manos a modo de súplica.

- Capullo desagradecido…- Masculló Daryl quitándole el cuchillo de la cara pero sin guardarlo. Se reacomodó de nuevo en el banco.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Cuestionarle y…

- No le he cuestionado,- habló sin mirarle- le he pedido un aplazamiento.- Clavó sus ojos en él.- No te confundas, pienso que eres un hijo de puta igual que él, pero él- señaló con el pulgar al Cristo- me iba a estar tocando los cojones hasta que al menos escuchara tu confesión y… En fin. Da igual.

Se rascó la suciedad de debajo de las uñas con el filo del cuchillo.

- ¿Escucharías mi confesión si te lo pidiera?

Daryl le miró de reojo pero Gareth no parecía hablar con él pues sus ojos claros estaban asentados en el rostro dolorido del Cristo. Asintió viéndole tragar grueso y humedecerse los labios.

- ¿Te llevarías mis pecados a la tumba?- Preguntó mirándole finalmente.

Daryl volvió a asentir en silencio apoyando el cuchillo sobre su muslo, adoptando una postura más clerical. Envolvió una muñeca con la mano contraria y le miró en silencio, instándole a hablar.

- No recuerdo cómo…- Habló Gareth con una inseguridad que Daryl no había escuchado en él, ni en nadie en mucho tiempo.

- No te preocupes por los formalismos, estamos tú y yo solos aquí.- Esbozó una media sonrisa.- Y él claro.- Señaló con la cabeza al crucificado. Gareth agachó la cabeza asintiendo con una sonrisa similar.

- Está bien.- Asintió para sí Gareth reuniendo el valor.- Está bien.- Repitió frotando su mano cerrada sana contra la pernera de su pantalón.- Perdóneme padre porque he pecado.- Dijo recordando la fórmula que en más de una ocasión, desde su escondite, había escuchado desde decir a su abuela cuando le había acompañado a la Iglesia los domingos siendo un niño.

- Dime hijo, ¿qué es lo que te atormenta?- Gareth le miró con una ceja arqueada.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Prefieres que te llame capullo?- Soltó un bufido.

- No, no, es sólo que… Da igual.- Carraspeó inquieto en su asiento.

- Estate quieto y habla.- Le ordenó tajante Daryl.

- Si lo hago querrás matarme…- Daryl alzó la vista al techo de la Iglesia.

- Estoy confesándote, chaval, no voy a matarte y menos aquí dentro.

- Si eras seminarista antes de todo esto, ¿cómo es que apruebas que él mate gente, o que tú mismo lo hagas?- Le preguntó Gareth con una mirada furibunda.

- No te pases de listo o me importa un carajo ir al Infierno si te mato aquí mismo.- Le advirtió Daryl señalándole con el cuchillo.

- ¡De acuerdo!- Aceptó el moreno agachando la mirada a sus manos. Se movió de nuevo en el banco.- Vale, vale, ya me quedo quieto.

- Gracias.- Le dijo Daryl con sarcasmo.- Ahora, desembucha.

Gareth abrió la boca y la cerró. Volvió a intentarlo una segunda vez pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. Daryl comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

- Es que me impone tenerte delante mientras lo digo todo…- Se excusó Gareth mirándole.

- ¡Oh joder!- Exclamó Daryl poniéndose en pie y cogiéndole del brazo arrastrándolo hacia el pequeño confesionario oculto en las sombras. De un empujón le metió en el sitio correspondiente al penitente.- Un movimiento en falso, y te clavo una flecha en el ojo.- Le amenazó mostrándole la ballesta.

Daryl apartó la cortina de color púrpura y tomo asiento en la silla de madera preparada para el sacerdote. Cuando la escuchó crujir pensó que daría con su trasero en el suelo y aguantó unos segundos en tensión. Al ver que eso no iba a pasar, se relajó y chasqueó los dedos.

- Ya no hay contacto de ojos directo. Venga, que el tiempo corre, chico.

Gareth tomó aire, su pierna derecha moviéndose de forma rítmica, golpeando con el talón en el suelo. Daryl prefirió no decirle que se parara quieto, no podían perder más tiempo.

Cuando el chico se animó a hablar, llegaron gritos a sus oídos, ambos miraron hacia la puerta cerrada.

- Doscientas setenta y cinco.- Musitó con la mirada perdida en la puerta, la espalda pegada al fondo del confesionario., su cabeza apoyada en la separación entre ambos. Daryl guardó silencio, esperando.- Llevábamos doscientas setenta y cinco personas sacrificadas. Vosotros ibais a ser los número doscientos setenta y seis, setenta y siete, setenta y ocho y setenta y nueve.- Añadió.- Casi trescientas vidas.

Se humedeció los labios bajando la mirada al suelo mientras Daryl apuñaba el mango del cuchillo en su mano y se recordaba que él había decidido pasar por eso, él había optado por escuchar su confesión. No podía tirarlo todo por la borda.

- No fue nuestra intención cuando nos instalamos allí, no al principio al menos.- Comentaba el moreno haciendo memoria.- Tuvimos nuestras puertas abiertas a todo el que quisiera ir, a todo el que quisiera sobrevivir a este… caos.- Le vio negar con la cabeza en el cubículo.- Y entonces llegaron ellos y… nos lo arrebataron todo.- Gareth le miró.- ¿Sabes qué es peor que, que te quiten la vida? Que te arrebaten la voluntad, la dignidad… Que te usen como a un perro, que te golpeen, te hieran, te… Te violen y te digan que…- Esbozó una sonrisa carente de alegría, sus ojos brillaban como dos faros en la penumbra.- O eres el carnicero, o eres ganado. ¡Como si fuéramos putos animales! ¡Como si no tuviéramos derecho!- Se frotó con fuerza la manga de la chaqueta contra los ojos, mordiéndose el labio.- Nos despojaron de todo cuando sólo queríamos ayudar al mundo. A luchar juntos en él, no a… destrozarnos. Violaron a mi madre no sé cuántas veces, perdí la cuenta al pasar la segunda semana…- Murmuró en un hilo de voz, una lágrima solitaria deslizándose por su mejilla que no se molestó en apartar, probablemente no era consciente de su existencia.- Creo que me rompieron varias costillas y… A Alex, mi hermano pequeño, le destrozaron una rodilla.- Tragó grueso intentando serenarse.- Por eso evitábamos que estuviera vigilando el perímetro, no podía correr una mierda.- Finalizó con una leve risa. – Mi madre le disparó por accidente cuando llegasteis y… Ya sabes el resto.

Daryl asintió al otro lado del confesionario, su postura más relajada que instantes antes.

- Entiendo que quisierais vengaros de quienes os hicieron eso… Aunque JC quizá tenga sus reticencias al respecto pero, ¿coméroslos?- Preguntó intentando comprender ese puzzle en toda esa maraña.

- Hambre.- Dijo simplemente.- Teníamos demasiada hambre cuando logramos salir de los vagones. Y ellos eran lo más… cercano que teníamos.- Admitió.- Después de eso… Supongo que nos cegamos, que no quisimos confiar, no nos fiábamos de la "bondad" de la gente y… - Gareth cerró los ojos tomando aire, llenando sus pulmones de él.- Teníamos que sobrevivir. Debíamos hacerlo.- Dijo con tono seguro mirándole a través de la rejilla que les separaba.

- ¿Alguna otra cosa más?- Preguntó Daryl temiendo la respuesta que pudiera recibir.

- ¿Íbamos a comernos a mi hermano?- Dijo sin saber muy bien cómo enfocar esa información.

- ¿Me lo preguntas o me lo cuentas?

- Te lo digo.

- Joder…- Masculló Daryl pegándose el puño a los labios para aguantar las palabras que quería decir dentro de su boca. - ¿A tu propio hermano?- No pudo evitar preguntar con incredulidad, asco…

El sólo imaginar comerse a Merle… Apretó los labios con fuerza. No estaba el mundo como para ir vomitando la escasa comida que lograban llevarse al estómago.

- Todos los domingos cuando acompañaba a mi abuela a la Iglesia comíamos el cuerpo de Cristo y su sangre.- Se defendió Gareth.

- Hijo de puta…- Murmuró Daryl mandando al diablo su perseverancia, saber estar y paciencia (ese mundo la estaba minando a pasos agigantados) y de un golpe atravesó el entramado de madera que les separaba y cogió al chico de la parte delante de la chaqueta, estampando su mejilla contra la rejilla.- ¿Me estás comparando la puta comunión con Dios, con vuestra locura de comeros gente? ¿Me tomas por imbécil? ¿Crees que él se lo va a tragar?- Siseó contra su cara controlándose para no coger el cuchillo que había caído al suelo, a sus pies, y clavárselo allí mismo en el pecho.- Estás como una puta cabra, si por mí fuera te ibas directo al puto Infierno ya mismo.

Daryl calló de forma repentina, buscando el equilibrio, ese punto de serenidad, de alejamiento de sus propios sentimientos que tantas veces había tenido que buscar cuando había tenido que confesar a los feligreses años atrás.

- Pero no depende de mí eso…

Sus dedos aflojaron la presión con la que sujetaban al chico quien pudo apartar su cara, en su mejilla tenía marcada la cuadrícula del entramado de madera separador.

Cerró los ojos inspirando hondo, apoyó la frente contra la madera.

- ¿Te arrepientes de tus actos? ¿Te arrepientes de lo que has hecho?- Varios segundos de silencio después, Gareth contestó.

- Sí, me arrepiento.- Admitió en un hilo de voz con la mirada clavada en sus rodillas.

- ¿Evitarás repetir esos actos en el futuro?

- Lo prometo.- Afirmó sin titubear.

- ¿Caminarás a partir de ahora según el mandato de Dios, amando y honrando al prójimo?- Sus miradas se encontraron a través del hueco que el puño de Daryl habría creado.

- Por mi madre y mi hermano, lo haré.

- De acuerdo. En ese caso, viendo tu arrepentimiento… sincero…- Le miró de soslayo mientras Gareth no apartaba sus ojos de él, estoico.- Deberás…

¿Qué tiempo le quedaba para recitar una oración? Antes de llegar a la segunda línea tras abandonar la Iglesia, Rick le habría arrancado la cabeza ya. Se rascó la frente.

- Deberás… rezar por el resto de tus días, cada mañana, cada atardecer tres padres nuestros, y tres aves marías.- Volvió su rostro por completo en su dirección.- Bien,- carraspeó ligeramente cuadrando sus hombros en el pequeño habitáculo.- Con el poder que me dieron en el seminario, aunque aún no esté ordenado por completo, yo te absuelvo de tus pecados. En el nombre del padre- alzó su mano de perfil- del hijo- la bajó en una perfecta línea recta- y del espíritu santo- la desplazó hacia la izquierda- amén.- Finalizó con su mano a la derecha suspendida en el aire.

Gareth se santiguó besándose el pulgar al finalizar el gesto.

- Gracias, arquero.

- Padre Dixon.- El chico le miró.- Soy el Padre Dixon, o lo era... Aunque todos estos capullos me llaman Daryl.

Se apartó el pelo de la frente y salió del confesionario con la ballesta de nuevo en la mano y el cuchillo en la funda. Gareth salió a su vez con gesto taciturno y lanzó una mirada hacia el Cristo de la Iglesia.

Daryl le indicó con un gesto de cabeza que se dirigiera hacia la puerta de salida donde al otro lado, Rick y el resto le esperaban para ejecutarle.

Aquellos últimos metros parecían sucederse con una lentitud mayor que con la que había visto el machete de Rick descender sobre el chico. Gareth no opuso resistencia, no intentó convencerle de que aquello era una mala idea. El chico parecía haber aceptado lo que iba a ocurrir.

- ¿Te arrepientes realmente, verdad?- Le preguntó Daryl apoyando la mano en el pomo, sin girarlo.

- Una confesión es una confesión.

El rostro de Gareth estaba parcialmente oculto por las sombras de las velas a punto de extinguirse.

- En los momentos previos a la muerte es cuando un hombre es más honesto que nunca, o miente más que ninguno.- Apretó los labios y volvió su mirada hacia la puerta aún cerrada.

- Quedan cinco minutos.

Gareth asintió y esperó en silencio a que el tiempo continuara.

- Durante un tiempo, fuimos como una vez vosotros fuisteis.- Murmuró parpadeando con pausa.- Durante un tiempo, fuimos los buenos de este mundo.

- Ya no quedan de esos por estas tierras.- Asintió Daryl para sí.- Están todos con Él.

- ¿Cree en el infierno, Padre Dixon?

La pregunta de Gareth apenas era un susurro en la oscuridad.

- Es donde vivimos.

El chico comenzaba a esbozar una sonrisa en la oscuridad, cuando de forma repentina, la puerta se abrió bañándoles con la luz de la Luna.

- Se agotó el tiempo.

- Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo…- Escuchó al chico recitar en un murmullo mientras avanzaba.

* * *

><p><em>¡Necesitaba escribir un encuentro "casi" Padre Dixon y Gareth! ¿Y qué mejor ubicación que la Iglesia del Padre Gabriel? Sé que en la serie Daryl no está en la Iglesia cuando aparecen Gareth and Co pero… por de ahí lo de AU, al margen del supuesto pasado de Dixon y tal, que me saqué de la manga porque sí jajaja.<em>

_Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este OS para el que estuve barajando mentalmente varias opciones para abordarlo de la mejor manera posible. Espero no haberla cagado demasiado._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
